What would happen if
by RosalieTheBeautyQueen
Summary: This is my first fic..wot would happen if Meredith,Derak, Mark and Addison were all friends? Addison was pregnet with Marks baby while still married? Or all the doctors at a camp?...read and find out...MERDER....MADDISON
1. Chapter 1

**" Hello Miranda". said Dr Addison Montgomery- Shepherd as she walked up to Dr Miranda Bailey who was talking with her inters.**

**" Hello Addison. Right. Yang your with Shepherd. Karev your with Sloan. O'Malley your with Burke. Stevens your with Torres and Grey your with Montgomery Shepherd". said Bailey as she gave her interns their assignments. Addison and Meredith Grey just looked at each other. **

**" Lets go Grey". said Addison as she led Meredith into an empty exam room.**

**" Um wheres the patient?". asked Meredith.**

**" I am the patient". said Addison as she sat down on the bed.**

**" Oh um..right..whats up?". asked Meredith obviously very uncomfortable.**

**" I think Im pregnet but I cant do the tests myself and I was just wondering if you could help me?". asked Addison.**

**" Yeah sure, do you just want bloods or whatever?". asked Meredith.**

**" Um..just do bloods, but with the patient, just make up some random name". said Addison as Meredith went over and grabbed a needle. She walked over to Addison and pulled blood. Meredith put the blood on the tube.**

**" Ok, so they'll be ready soon. Um the patients name is Natalie May, um, and Ill push a rush on them ok?". said Meredith as she wrote the name on the side of the tube.**

**" Ok, thank you, and please dont tell anyone, please?". asked Addison.**

**" Dont, worry, I wont". said Meredith as she went to leave.**

**" Oh and Meredith?". asked Addison as she used Meredith's first name for once.**

**" Yes Addison?". asked Meredith as she used Addison's first name.**

**" I dont hate you ya know?". said Addison.**

**" Im glad, I dont hate you either". said Meredith as she left. Meredith took the bloods down to lab and put a rush on them. Then she went to the cafeteria and grabbed some food. Then she went to a table and seen her friends. Christina Yang, Alex Karev, George O'Malley and Isobelle Stevens.**

**" So Mer, how was it working with Satan?". asked Christina.**

**" Oh it wasnt that bad". said Meredith. Just then someones beeper went off. They all checked.**

**" Its mine. Its Shepherd". said Meredith as she got up and went to the labs and grabbed Addison's results and met her in an empty exam room again.**

**" Ok..um well you were right. You are pregnet". said Meredith as she handed Addison her results.**

**" I was right". said Addison as she looked guilty.**

**" What is it Addison?". asked Meredith.**

**" The last person I slept with..was Mark". said Addison as she started to cry.**

**" Oh Addison, its ok". said Meredith as she hugged Addison.**

**" Im going to have to tell Mark and Im going to have to divorce Derak. I love him but I love Mark more". said Addison as she wiped her tears away.**

**" Ok, I hope you know what your doing. said Meredith.**

**" Dont worry, I do, and thank you Meredith". said Addison.**

**" No problem Addison, anytime. Would you like me to page Mark?". asked Meredith.**

**" Um, yes, if you wouldnt mind". said Addison smiling weakly.**

**" Ok, Ill be right back". said Meredith as she walked outside to the nurses station.**

**" Hi, can you page Dr Sloan immdediatly please, Dr Montgomery- Shepherd requests his help with a case in room 2231". said Meredith.**

**" Right away Dr Grey". said the nurse.**

**" Thank you". said Meredith as she walked back inside the room.**

**" There ya go, he'll be here soon". said Meredith as she entered.**

**" Thank you Meredith, and I really mean it". said Addison as she hugged Meredith. They pulled away just as Mark entered.**

**" Look who it is? My Aulturus buddy". said Mark as Meredith got up and walked outside.**

**" Whats up Addi?". asked Mark walking over to the bed and sat next to Addison.**

**" Mark Im pregnet and its yours". said Addison tearfully.**

**" Wow..thats amazing, why are you crying?".asked Mark as she put his arm around Addison's shoulder.**

**" Because Im scared your going to leave me". said Addison as she cried into Marks shoulder.**

**" Oh Addi, you have nothing to worry about, I love you, and Im glad were going to have this baby together. Who else knows?". asked Mark.**

**" Just Meredith and you". said Addison.**

**" So no-one else knows?". asked Mark.**

**" No, but we have to tell Derak and I have to get a divorce. Mark I really do love you". said Addison as she looked at Mark.**

**" I love you to Addi". said Mark as he kissed her. Addison smiled. Just then Meredih walked in.**

**" Um Hi, Im Dr Grey, and you must be Miranda". said Meredith indicating that Bailey was comming. Mark hid and Addison and Meredith pulled out files.**

**" Hello Addison". said Bailey as he entered.**

**" Hello Miranda". said Addison as she put the file down and looked at Miranda.**

**" So hows Grey going?". asked Bailey.**

**" Oh she's quite good. She has a good nack for it". said Addison smiling.**

**" Well thats good, maybe I should you pair together more often". said Bailey as she left. When she left, Mark came out of hiding.**

**" Is it safe to come out now?". asked Mark as he poked his head out.**

**" Yes, its safe to come out now". said Addison as she rolled her eyes. Meredith walked out and left. It was six pm and it was time for Meredith and her friends to go home. Meredith changed into her street clothes and left with Izzie and George. **

**The next morning, when they got to work, all the residents were with Bailey.**

**" Good my interns are here". said Bailey. The interns walked over to Bailey.**

**" Ok, well, we have a staff meeting". said Bailey as she ushered them into the conference room.**

**" Ok, we are all going on a camping trip". said the Chief Webber.**

**" Do we all have to go?". asked Bailey.**

**" No Miranda, you dont but everyone else has to. Everyone can go home and we will meet back here in three hours to load the bus". said the Chief. They all looked at him then they all went home and got their stuff ready. Three hours later, they all arrived back at the hospital. For once, Addison wasnt wearing heels. She was wearing something comfortable. When Meredith got on the bus, there was only two seats left. Christina was next to Burke. George was next to Callie. Alex was next to Izzi and Mark was next to Derak. There was two seats next. One next to the chief and one next to Addison. So she sat next to Addison.**

**" Now, the people you are next to, you will be sharing a tent with them. So make sure you know them". said the chief.**

**" So Meredith, were going to be sharing a tent". said Addison laughing.**

**" Yeah, guess we are. Rather stay in a motel". said Meredith.**

**" Ahuh, me to". said Addison smiling dreamily. About two hours later, they arrived at the campping ground. The tents were already set up. So they just put their stuff inside and went back outside.**

**" Ok, were going to have a swimming race, so everyone go put your swimmers on". said the chief as they went back to their tents. There was two parts to the tent.**

**" So Addison, what type and colour are your swimmers?". asked Meredith.**

**" Um Im wearing a purple and blue bikini and you can call me Addi or Add. What about you, what type and colour are your swimmers?". asked Addison as she got changed.**

**" Mine is a pink and black bikini and you can call me mer". said Meredith as she grabbed her towel and stepped out of the tent closely followed by Addison and her towel. They walked down to the pool. All the girls were wearing bikinis and they boys were wearing boardies.**

**" Ok. Its going to be a relay. Girls verses boys, pick your positions". said the chief as they made their way to their spots.**

**" Ok, let see, whos the fastest?". asked Derak as they were standing in a circle.**

**" I think Mark or you Derak". said George.**

**" Yeah I agree". said Burke.**

**" What about me?". asked Alex.**

**" What about you?". asked George.**

**" Ok, Karev, your first, O'Malley, your second, Burke, your third, Mark you fourth and Im fifth". said Derak. Meanwhile over at the girls.**

**" We so have to beat them. If they beat us, they will be teasing us non-stop". said Christina.**

**" I totally agree with yang". said Callie.**

**" Yeah me to". said Izzi.**

**" Ok so whos the fastest?". asked Callie.**

**" Um..Addison and Meredith are pretty fast". offered Izzie.**

**" Um ok, well, Izzi, you go first, then Ill go second, then you yang, than Addison and then Meredith, sound good?". asked Callie.**

**" SOunds good". said Meredith as they walked over to the boys.**

**" How about we make this interesting?". asked Alex.**

**" What have you got in mind?". asked Izzi.**

**" The losers go for a swim in the lake...naked". said Alex. Izzi looked at the other girls.**

**" Oh your on". said Izzi as she and Alex shook on it. They all walked over to the blocks. They were now swimming. Christina wasnt that fast so the girls were loosing. Alex smirked over towards Izzi. It was now Addison and Mark. Mark was atleast at halfway. When Addison got to the end, Derak was diving in. Meredith and Derak dived in at exactly the same time.**

**" GO MER". yelled Addison as she got out of the pool.**

**" Your so going down". said George smirking.**

**" Wana bet?". asked Christina.**

**" SUre". said George as he turned towards the other guys.**

**" 100 says Mcdreamy wins". said George speaking for the guys.**

**Christina turned to the other girls.**

**" 200 hundred says Mer wins". said Christina. When the race was nearly finished, it looked as though Derak was going to win, but at the very last moment, Meredith won. They helped them out of the pool. Meredith turned towards the guys.**

**" Looks like you guys will be the ones skinny dipping". said Meredith smirking. **

**" Nooo no". said George.**

**" Oh but George, we shook on it". said Callie smirking.**

**" Congratulations Ladies". said the chief as he walked over.**

**" Thanks Richard". said Addison smiling.**

**A few hours later, it was freezing, so everyone had warm clothes on and were around the fire.**

**" Well doctors, Im off to bed, goodnight". said the chief as he walked into his tent.**

**" Come on boys, time to go skinny dipping". said Izzi.**

**" Oh face it Iz, you just wanna see me nude". said Alex smiling.**

**" Oh in your dreams". said Izzie rolling her eyes.**

**" Oh now that you mention it, last night". said Alex as he trailed off when Izzie hit him.**

**" Come on guys". said Meredith as she got up. Addison held her hand out to Meredith to pull her up. Meredith pulled her up. Derak and Mark looked at each other then at the girls. They were getting along. Then they pulled the others up. They walked down to the lake. **

**" Come on guys, strip". said Christina smiling. The guys dropped their clothes and jumped in the water.**

**" Hahaha..this is so funny". laughed Izzie.**

**" You girls comming in?". asked Derak.**

**" Hell No, its freezing". said Addison as she laughed. A few minutes later, everyone was back at the campsite and sitting around the fire.**

**" I am so bored". said Meredith.**

**" We could make it more interesting". said Alex.**

**" Oh yeah, how?". asked Meredith.**

**" Lets have a race". said Alex.**

**" We've already had a friggin race". said Meredith.**

**" No no no, not a swimming race, a running race". said Alex.**

**" A running race, between who?". asked Meredith.**

**" You and me". said Alex.**

**" Why me?". asked Meredith.**

**" Because I can beat you". said Alex.**

**" You want a bet?". asked Meredith standing up.**

**" Yeah, I could bet you, your as thin as a stick". said Alex standing up.**

**" I may be small, but I can so whip your ass". said Meredith.**

**" Only in my dreams will you be wipping my ass, but with a whip". said Alex making a whipping noise. Meredith just glared at him then she took a step forward and came inches from his face.**

**" Only in your dreams will I be whipping your ass with a whip, but out here, I will just whip your ass. No whip needed". said Meredith as Alex shivered. The others laughed. Meredith sat back down.**

**" So when do we race?". asked Meredith smiling.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next morning, at 6:30 in the morning, the race was about to begin. Alex was wearing shorts and a singlet and Meredith was wearing pink short shorts and a sports top. Then the chief walked out. They all stared at him.**

**" What? You think Im going to let this race begin without me watching it start?". said the chief.**

**" Ok, Im ready, what about you meredith grey, you ready to go down?". asked Alex.**

**" Oh Im ready, but I wont be the one going down". said Meredith smiling. They walked to the startin line.**

**" On your marks, get set, GO". yelled the chief as they started running.**

**" Its going to be a long day". said Addison as she sat down on a chair at the finish line. About an hour and abit later, someone came running.**

**" Its Alex". yelled George.**

**" Oh no its not, its Meredith". said Addison as she got up. Meredith crossed the finish line and Addison handed her a drink.**

**" Thanks Addi. Do I look like Karev to you O'Malley?". asked Meredith. George shook his head.**

**" Id hope not either". said Addison giggling.**

**" Wheres Karev?". asked Meredith.**

**" I dont know, he hasnt crossed yet". said Addison.**

**" What? He was ahead of me not very long ago". said Meredith.**

**" Maybe he got lost". suggested Christina comming over.**

**" Hmmm..maybe...lets go look". said Meredith as she looked back the way they came. They all split up. **

**" Help". said a voice from over the cliff. Meredith walked over and just as she was at the edge she slipped and fell.**

**" Ahhhh". yelled Meredith. Just a few metres above her, Alex was stuck on a ledge.**

**" Mer you ok?". asked Alex.**

**" I cant move, Im so sore". said Meredith.**

**" HELP". yelled Alex.**

**" Karev is that you?". asked Derak.**

**" Yeah man, listen, dont come to close, Meredith fell down the cliff. Be careful man". said Alex.**

**" Ok". said Derak as the others came over. **

**" Wheres Meredith?". asked Addison..**

**" SHes down there, with Karev, careful, the ledge is not stabble". said Derak.**

**" Mer are you ok?". yelled Addison.**

**" Yeah, I guess, Im just soooo sore, Help me Addi". said Meredith.**

**" Its ok Mer, were going to help you". said Addison as she grabbed rope out of her bag and handed one end to Derak while she tied the other end around her waist.**

**" Addi you cant go down there". said Derak.**

**" Oh yes I can, Mer is my friend, and Karev well, I guess he's my friend as well". said Addison.**

**" Now, hold on, Im going down".said Addison. Addison put a first aid kit and water into a bag and put it on her back. Addison lowered herself down over the cliff. She landed on the ledge that Alex was on.**

**" Here, Karev, take this, tie it around your waist and walk up, Im going down to Mer". said Addison as she untied the rope and handed it to Alex.**

**" How are you going to get down there?". asked Alex.**

**" Rock climb". replied Addison as she started to rock climb down to Meredith. **

**" Dude wheres Addi?". asked Derak as Alex got to the top.**

**" Shes down there with Mer. She rock climbed down there". replied Alex. Meanwhile Addison was down the bottom with Meredith.**

**" Hey Mer, Im here, I got water for you". said Addison as she grabbed a bottle of water out of her bag and helped Meredith drink it.**

**" Addi I am so sore". said Meredith.**

**" Its ok Mer, we are going to get you out of here ok? I promise". said Addison squeezing Meredith's hand reassuring her.**

**" Thanks Add". said Meredith tearfully.**

**" Hey dont cry". said Addison as she wiped Meredith's tears away. Just then they heard a hellichopter and seen it land.**

**" Hi are you Dr's Shepherd and Grey?". asked the rescue person.**

**" Yes Im Addison Montgomery- Shepherd and she's Meredith Grey". said Addison indicating to Meredith and standing up so the guy and his partner could get to Meredith.**

**" Please dont leave me Addi". said Meredith.**

**" Dont worry, Im not, Im just moving so they can get to you". said Addison. The rescue guys llifted Meredith onto a board then put the board in the helicopter. Addison hopped in the hellicopter with Meredith because she wanted her to. They flew Meredith and Addison to Seattle Grace Hospital where Bailey and some interns were ready. **

**" Dr Meredith Grey, fell down a cliff. Possible concussion and possible broken leg".said the guy as he lifted Meredith out.**

**" Meredith, sweetie, listen to me ok? Your going to be fine, were going to help you". said Addison reassuring her as she and Baily wheeled her into a room. The guys left.**

**" Where are the others?". asked Bailey.**

**" Oh there comming. They have to drive". replied Addison.**

**A few hours later, Meredith was in her own room and all the others were back. They entered Meredith's room.**

**" Oh Mer, Im so glad your alright, I dont know how I would live without my person". said Christina as she hugged Meredith.**

**" Yeah me to". replied Meredith.**

**" So how are you Mer?". asked Izzi sitting on the edge of her bed.**

**" Yeah Im good, just a sprained ankle and wrist, thats all, get to back to work soon, because we get our inters because we now are residents". said Meredith smiling. Meredith looked around the room and noticed Addison wasnt there.**

**" Hey guys where's Addison?". asked Meredith looking for Addison.**

**" I dont know, she was here awhile ago". replied Mark. **

**" Oh, ok". said Meredith as she slid out of bed and hoped into her wheelchair.**

**" Meredith Grace Grey, where are you going?". asked Derak.**

**" Im going to find Addi". said Meredith as she put her blanket on her lap.**

**" Ill be right back". said Meredith as she wheeled herself up to the OBGYN ward.**

**" Hi Im looking for Dr Montgomery-Shepherd?". asked Meredith.**

**" Oh Hi Dr Grey, sorry to hear bout what happened, um I think she went into that room over there". said the nurse pointing to a room.**

**" Thanks". said Meredith as she wheeled herself over and opened the door.**

**" Hey Add, you in here?". asked Meredith opening the door. Meredith seen Addison siting on the bed and wiped her tears away.**

**" Addi, why are you crying?". asked Meredith as she wheeled her chair over towards Addison.**

**" Oh Im crying because I dont know what to do". said Addison as she wiped a tear away.**

**" About what?". asked Meredith.**

**" About wheather or not I keep the baby or wheather I tell Derak". said Addison.**

**" Addi, as a doctor, I support your decision, but as a friend, Im telling you to keep this baby and tell Derak. You've always wanted a child and you lov Mark. Your going to have a family". said Meredith.**

**" But Mer, I dont know if I can". said Addison.**

**" Yes you can. Listen to me. Your going to have this baby, your going to tell Derak and you and Mark are going to have a beautiful son or daughter ok?". asked Meredith.**

**" Ok Mer, thank you". said Addison as she hugged Meredith.**

**" No problem". said Meredith. A few hours later, Meredith was allowed home. A few days later she was all better and was allowed back to work.**

**When Meredith arrived at her first day back at work, she found Addison in the elevator.**

**"Hey Addi, how are you?". asked Meredith as she hugged her friend.**

**" Yeah Im good, Im telling Derak tonight". Addison.**

**" That is really good Addi". said Meredith as the elevator dinged.**

**" Cya Addi". said Meredith as she hopped of at her stop. Meredith walked into the resident locker room. In there, she found Izzi, Christina, George, and Alex.**

**" Hey guys". said Meredith as she changed into her scrubs.**

**" Hey Mer, you glad your back?". asked Izzi.**

**" Yeah I am, you ready to see our interns?". asked Meredith as they walked out into the foyer and seen alot of interns. Just then the chief rounded the corner.**

**" Hello, Im Dr Webber, Im the chief, here are your residents, Dr Karev, plastics , Dr Yang, cardiology, Dr O'Malley, Dr Stevens, OBGYN and Dr Grey nurology". said the chief as he introduced them. They all heard whispers.**

**" Now, the residents will call the last names of their interns, so listen carefully and goodluck". said the chief as he left. The residents were arguing between each other for who to go first.**

**" Um I have, Johnson, Green, Thompson, Brown and McQueen". said Meredith as she walked away leaving the others to argue between themselves.**

**" Ok, Hi, Im Dr Grey, and I will be your resident, I have only three rules.**

**1. When Im sleeping, do not wake me up unless your patient is dead.**

**2. Do not interrupt when Im talking.**

**3. Walk when I walk, any questions?". asked Meredith.**

**" Yes, are you the daughter of Ellis Grey?". asked the blonde intern.**

**" Yes I am and who are you?". asked Meredith looking at the blonde.**

**" Im Alana McQueen". said the intern. Meredith turned to the next one.**

**" Aaron Johnson". said the intern next to Alana. Meredith turned to the next one.**

**" Amelia Green". said the interns next to Aaron. Meredith turned to the next one.**

**" Adam Thompson". said the one next to Amelia. Meredith turned to the next one.**

**" Andrea Brown". said the one next to Adam.**

**" Well, look at that, we have all A's, great". said Meredith sarcastically. Meredith walked. Her interns followed. Through out the day, her interns followed her everyhere. It was time for lunch. Meredith went to sit with her friends when her interns followed.**

**" Just because I am your resident, does not mean we eat together, go eat with the other interns over there". said Meredith as she waved in the direction of the other interns. The interns left. Meredith sat down with her friends.**

**" Errr...today has been hell". said Meredith putting her head down on the table.**

**" Whats wrong Mer?". asked Izzi rubbing her back.**

**" Oh the stupid interns. They follow me everywhere. Even when I go to the damn toilet". said Meredith as Alex laughed.**

**" They are so annoying". said Meredith as she took a bite out of her sandwhich.**

**" Thats interns for ya". said Izzi.**

**" How are your interns?". asked Meredith.**

**" Oh pretty good". said George.**

**" Yeah pretty good I guess, some can be annoying". laughed Christina.**

**" They kinda remind me of us when we were interns". replied Alex.**

**" Ha, why? Is there one called Evil Spawn and Bambi?". asked Christina.**

**" No, they dont have the nicknames, they have the first letter of our names". said Alex.**

**" Wow, thats weird". said Izzi.**

**" Yeah, all my interns have the letter A as their first name, oh and the first question they ask is if Im Ellis Grey's daughter". said Meredith rolling her eyes. Meanwhile over at the interns table.**

**" So Alana right?". asked one of the interns.**

**" Yeah your Mary right?". asked Alana.**

**" Yeah, so whos your resident?". asked Mary.**

**" Dr Grey". said Alana proudly. As Alana said that, one of the other interns spat out water.**

**" Dr GREY! Did you say Grey? As in Ellis Grey's daughter?". yelled the intern. Everyone turned to look at him.**

**" Oh god, here we go". said Meredith as put her head back down on the table.**

**" Oh dont worry Mer, they all dont know who you are". said Christina as they all turned around and looked over at the interns table to see one of her interns pointing at her.**

**" Err...this day cant get any worse". said Meredith.**

**A few hours later, Meredith was at home. It was 2 o'clock in the morning and Meredith got a phonecall.**

**" Hello Dr Grey?". asked the voice on the other end.**

**" Yes this is she". said Meredith.**

**" Hi, this is Dr Mathews, Im very sorry to call you, but your mother was not very long ago admitted into Seattle Grace hospital and very sadly, she died, I am very sorry for yor loss, my condolences". said the doctor before she hung up. Meredith sat there in silent for a minute. Then she got up and through some pants and a jumped on then grabbed her slippers and her car keys and her ID an left and drove to work. When she arrived at the hospital, she noticed which room her mother was in because there were people surrounding her room crying. Meredith excused herself past the people and walked into her mothers room. She seen the chief next to her bed. The chief closed the door behind Meredith. Meredith walked over to her mothers bed. She layed her head down on her mothers bed and started to cry. The chief walked out to give Meredith some time. Meredith got her head up of the bed and looked at her mother. Her mother looked alive. Meredith looked into her mothers eye.**

**" Im sorry mum". whispered Meredith as she kissed her mums head and walked out of the room crying. She found a closet and slammed the door and sank to the ground crying.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next morning, when Meredith woke up, her eyes were all puffy and her hair was a mess. She walked into the bathroom and had a shower. While in the shower, Meredith sank to the bottom and cried her heart out. Not very long later, Meredith was at work changing into her scrubs. She was very quiet. After she was dressed she walked out to the nurses station and seen her five interns standing there.**

**" Um, Brown your in the pit, Green your with male shepherd, McQueen your with female shepherd, Thompson Yang and Johnson Stevens". said Meredith quietly. Her interns just stared at her.**

**" GO". yelled Meredith. Her interns went running. Meredith just stood there for a minute staring into space. Then Meredith walked into the break room and sat staring. Then she started to cry. Then suddenly the door swung open.**

**" Meredith they need you in OR 3". said Derak bursting in.**

**" Ill be there in a minute". said Meredith as she wiped tears away.**

**" Ok, are you ok?". asked Derak.**

**" Yes Im fine". said Meredith as she got up of the lounge and walked out the door on her way to OR 3. Meredith performed brain surgery on a 13yr old girl. The surgery went for five hours. Meredith was very exhausted. When ever Meredith stepped into a room, everyone stopped talking. They were talking about Meredith's mum. Just then, she got a pager. There was a meeting in the auditorium.**

**" Hello, we here today, to say goodbye to a very special person, Ellis Grey, and if she would, I would like her daughter, Meredith Grey, to say something, Meredith". said the chief looking at Meredith. All Meredith's friends stared at her. Then she walked up to the stage.**

**" As most of you would know, my mother died just last night. Some of you may or may not know, but my mother was in her last stages of alzimers diesease. She was very lucid. It was a very very heartbreaking time for anyone who knew my mother". said Meredith as she paused to wipe her tears away.**

**" Most of you here probably just knew her as a doctor, but she was much more than that. She was my mother. She may not of been there most of the time, but she still was my mother. She was also my hero. I looked upto my mother, she was an amzing inspirational woman". said Meredith as tears started to fall more heavily and she didnt bother to wipe them.**

**" My mother may have been in her late stages of alzimers, but she still remembered all the goodtimes she had as a doctor, with her friends and as a mother. I know that, she may have been a hero to you before she died, but I know my mother would still like you to think of her even though she's gone, thank you". said Meredith tearfully as she left the auditorium. Her friends, Izzi, George, Alex, Christina, Addison, Derak, Sloan and ever Bailey and the chief followed her and found her in an oncall room. Addison went and sat down on the bed next to her while the others were around her.**

**" Why is this so hard, I mean, before she died, she called me ordinary, I should hate her for all the things she did to me, but I dont". said Meredith tearfully. Addison put her arms around Meredith. **

**" Its going to be ok, I promise". said Addison.**

**A few days later, it was Ellis Greys funneral. Everyone was at the church. There were people there Meredith hardly knew. They all took their seats. Meredith, the chief and Addison, whom Meredith had insisted she sit next to her, were down the front. With Meredith's friends behind them. The priest was talking. Meredith was staring into space. Meredith started to cry. Addison put her arm around Meredith's shoulders. Meredith layed her head on Addison's shoulder and cried.**

**" Now, Ellis Greys daughter, Meredith Grey would now like to say something".said the priest as she stepped down from the podium to let Meredith talk. Addison handed Meredith a tissue. Meredith went over to the podium and took out her speach.**

**" Hi Im Meredith Grey, and my mother died. She ment the world to me. She may be gone, But I will always remember her as my mother. When my mother was lucid, she said to me that she remembered my very first dance recital. She was siting down the front clapping the loudest. She just got back from work. She always told me where she went. Mum, I know you may not be here right now with us, but mum, I love you, I always have, always will". said Meredith as she kissed her hand and put it on her mothers coffin. Then she went and sat down between Addison and the chief and cried on Addison's shoulder.**

**A few days later, Meredith was all better and was back at work.**

**" MEREDITH". squealed someone from behind Meredith. Meredith turned around and seen Izzi, Christina, Alex and George were all behind her.**

**" Well look what the cat dragged in". laughed Meredith as she hugged her friends.**

**" Ha..not funny". said Alex glaring at Meredith.**

**" Oh Im sorry, did I hurt your feelings?". laughed Meredith hiting Alex's arm.**

**" Oww". said Alex playfully. The others laughed.**

**" Finally, our residents are here". said Aaron Merediths intern.**

**" Aaron, I may have been gone, but I know every little stuff up all my interns have done". said Meredith glaring at her intern. Aaron went back to the other interns. Meredith laughed.**

**" So, how has the past few days been without me?". asked Meredith as she went into the locker room and changed into her scrubs.**

**" Oh its been great, no whinging and whinning". said Alex as he ran out of the locker room so Meredith couldnt hit him. Then the other residents left. Meredith seen her interns standing at the nurse's station.**

**" Ok um, McQueen, she-shepherd, Brown, Yang, Johnson Stevens, Thompson Bourke and Green your with the new nuro surgeon Dr Matt Hampton". said Meredith as she gave them their orders. A few hours later, Meredith was in the old wing where her and her friends ususally hang out when their not busy. Just then, one of Meredith's intern's came in.**

**" Dr Grey, can we talk please?". asked Amelia tearfully.**

**" Yes sure, whats wrong, why are you crying?". asked Meredith as he kind side came out to her intern.**

**" I..I". said Amelia as she sat on the gurney and cried. Meredith wrapped her arms around the young intern.**

**" Amelia, you can talk to me, trust me". said Meredith.**

**" I was raped". said Amelia still abit teary.**

**" By who?". asked Meredith.**

**" The new doctor". said Amelia tearfully.**

**" Oh Amelia,you have to have a rape kit done". said Meredith.**

**" What no I cant". said Amelia.**

**" You have to if your going to charge him". said Meredith.**

**" Can you do it?". asked Amelia.**

**" I cant". said Meredith taking her hand.**

**" But I know someone who will". said Meredith as she grabbed her hand. Meredith and Amelia walked up to the OGBYN floor and Meredith put Amelia into a spare oncall room.**

**" You wait here, Ill go get her". said Meredith as she walked back out. Meredith walked into Addison's office.**

**" Knock knock". said Meredith as she knocked and entered. Meredith found Addison siting behind her desk with files.**

**" Hey Addi you busy?". asked Meredith.**

**" No not at all, whats up?". asked Addison.**

**" I need your help with a case". said Meredith as she walked around to the other side of Addison's desk and pulled her up. Then they walked out to the oncall room that Amelia was in and entered.**

**" Dr Green, this Dr Montgomery- Shepherd, please tell her". said Meredith as she closed the door and Addison went over and stood infront of her.**

**" So..Dr Green, whats up?". asked Addison siting in a seat infront of Amelia. Amelia looked at Meredith. Meredith nodded. Meredith went and sat next to Amelia and held her hand.**

**" Um, before I went to Dr Grey, Um the new doctor, Dr Hampton...he...he..raped me". said Amelia tearfully as Meredith squeezed her hand. Just then Dr Hampton walked in.**

**" The nurse told me I could find my intern in here". said Dr Hampton as he entered.**

**" GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS ROOM". yelled Meredith as she stood up and pointed her finger out the door.**

**"But she's my intern". yelled Dr Hampton as he stepped closer to Meredith. Meredith didnt move. Amelia flinched.**

**" She is no longer your intern Dr Hampton". yelled Meredith. Dr Hampton slapped Meredith across the face. Addison moved over and stood between Meredith and Dr Hampton. She put her hand on Meredith's arm.**

**" Get the hell out of here now or Im calling security". yelled Addison. Dr Hampton to one last glare at Meredith and left. Meredith sat back down while Addison loked at her face.**

**" Mer you may have a huge bruise on your face and you may have a broken jaw". said Addison as she touched Meredith's jaw. Meredith flinched.**

**" Dont worry about it, Im ok". said Meredith.**

**" Amelia, take this gown and put it on behind the certain". said Meredith as she handed Amelia a gown and Amelia went behind the curtain to change. A few minutes later, she came back with the gown on and layed down on the bed.**

**" Now, Dr Green, I understand that ou feel abit uncomfortable, but please stay as still as possible if you can". said Addison as she began the examination. Halfway through the examination.**

**" MEREDITH". yelled Amelia. Meredith went over to her and held her hand.**

**" Its ok, Im here". said Meredith as she ran her fingers through her hair. Addison paused for a minute and looked up. Then continued. Not very long later, they were finished. While Amelia was getting dressed, Meredith and Addison were talking.**

**" Her vagina as been torn". said Addison quietly.**

**" She's never had sex?". asked Meredith. Addison nodded. Just then Amelia walked out.**

**" Amelia, have you ever had sex?". asked Meredith.**

**" Um, no, my family is very religious, they dont believe in sex before marriage". said Amelia.**

**" Ok, Um, well, Amelia, you can go home, its ok, Ill deal with Dr Hampton". said Meredith. Just as Amelia went to leave she turned to Meredith and Addison.**

**" Thank you Dr Grey, Dr Montgomery". said Amelia as she hugged them and then left.**

**" Now I have to go to the chief and thats where he will be". said Meredith as she emphasized on he.**

**" Mer, If you need anything, Im here". said Addison as she put her hand on Meredith's arm.**

**" Thanks, Addi, I gotta go, see ya". said Meredith as she hugged Addison and left and went to the chief's office and seen Dr Hampton in their talking to the chief.**

**" What the hell is he doing here?". asked Meredith as she stomped into the chief's office and slammed the door behind her.**

**" I work here". growled Dr Hampton at Meredith.**

**" You dont have a right. You raped one of my interns". yelled Meredith.**

**" Dr Grey, you do not go around making accusations like that without proof". said the chief.**

**" Sir, I have proof, her vagina as been torn, she's never had sex". said Meredith going red.**

**" All that proves is she's had sex for the first time". said Dr Hampton.**

**" She is a very religious person. She doesnt believe in sex before marriage". said Meredith.**

**" Well maybe she''s lieing". said Dr Hampton.**

**" We found your sperm in her vagina". said Meredith. By this time, Meredith was red, except the part wher Dr Hampton slapped her.**

**" Meredith what happened to your face?". asked the chief.**

**" Ask him". said Meredith pointing at Dr Hampton. He didnt speak.**

**" He slapped me, you can ask Addison and Amelia to verify that". said Meredith as she lost her voice.**

**" Dr Hampton, you are being suspended until further notice so an investigation can be done". said the chief. Dr Hampton glared at him. Then he stood up and walked out and slammed the door behind him. Then Meredith left quietly. She walked into the cafeteria and sat down and layed her head on the table. There was no-one in the cafeteria because they were all checking up on their patients, doing paperwork or performing surgery. A few hours later, Meredith went home. Her roomates were all ready there. Instead of watching the movie they were watching, she went to bed. At two in the morning, Meredith woke up screaming and crying but she couldnt scream very well because she half lost her voice. She called Addison.**

**" Hello?". asked Addison tiredly.**

**" Addi". cried Meredith.**

**" Meredith whats wrong?". asked Addison.**

**" Im very worried about Amelia. I just had a dream about". said Meredith before she started crying.**

**" Meredith Im comming over, see you in a few". said Addison as she hung up. Addison through her sweats on and a tshirt. Addison drove to Meredith's house. Addison let herself in quietly. Addison walked upto Meredith's room. Meredith was siting up rocking and crying. Addison walked over to the bed and sat next to her and hugged her.**

**" I dreamt that he raped and killed me". cried Meredith into Addison's shoulder. **

**" Oh mer, its ok, he is never going to hurt you. He's going to have to go through me first". said Addison.**

**" Thanks Addi, I owe you". said Meredith as she layed down. Addison layed down as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The next morning, when Izzie went to wake Meredith up, she found Addison asleep. Just then, Meredith woke up.**

**" Hey Mer, whats Addi doing here?". asked Izzi.**

**" Oh I needed help, I needed a friend also and you were asleep but it's all better". said Meredith smiling.**

**" Ok then, do you want a coffee? Do you think she will want a coffee?". asked Izzi.**

**" I would like a coffee, but I think Addison would rather have an orange juice". said Meredith.**

**" Ok, see you soon". said Izzi as she left.**

**" So Im a friend am I?". asked Addison smiling.**

**" Yes Addi, your a friend". said Meredith smiling.**

**" Oh and Id rather orange juice than coffee". said Addison smiling. Meredith knew what she ment.**

**" Well Im going to have a shower, I have some clothes that would fit you would you like to borrow them?". asked Meredith getting of the bed and grabbing som clothes.**

**" Um, no I bought some clothes, I just need to use your shower". laughed Addison.**

**" Well arent you prepared". laughed Meredith.**

**" Yeah, I knew Id be staying". replied Addison. Meredith walked into the bathroom and brought back two folded towels.**

**" Heres two towels, and you can use the second bathroom, and Id hurry up and get there before George does becasue its nealy 4:40 and thats the time George has a shower". laughed Meredith as she handed Addison the towels.**

**" Thanks". said Addison as she went to the second bathroom. Not very long later, Meredith and Addison were down stairs.**

**" This is really nice juice". said Addison as she drank the last drop.**

**" Freshly squeezed, want anothe glass?". asked Izzi.**

**" Um yes please". said Addison shyly as she topped up Addison's drink. Just then George came down the stairs.**

**" I just found a red lipstick on the..". started George before he stopped and seen Addison siting at their island.**

**" Oh yeah O'Malley, that would be mine". said Addison. George looked confussed. Izzi laughed at the look on his face.**

**" Come guys, we gots to go to work, or Bailey will have our heads, except for Addisons". said Meredith as the others laughed.**

**" Ok I". said Addison before she went running up the stairs to the bathroom.**

**" Um you guys go ahead, take my car, Ill get a ride with Addison".said Meredith as she handed her keys to Izzi.**

**" Ok, but its your head on Bailey's platter". said Izzi as she and George left. Meredith grabbed a glass of water and walked up the stairs to the bathroom.**

**" Here Addi, I brought you a drink". said Meredith as she handed Addison the glass of water. Half an hour later, Addison was finished emptying her stomach.**

**" Baileys going to have my head on a platter". said Meredith as she handed Addison a towel to wipe her face.**

**" Dont worry Meredith, Ill talk to her". said Addison.**

**" Thanks, now were really have to go, you have a surgery soon". said Meredith as she got up and pulled Addison up of the ground. **

**" Do you want a ride?". asked Addison as they walked out of the bathroom and walked down the stairs and grabbed their things and headed for the door.**

**" Oh yes, George and Izzi took my car". said Meredith as she got into the front seat of Addison's porche while Addison went around to the other side and hopped in. Addison turned her car on and Barbie Girl by Aqua came on.**

**" Barbie Girl, Addison, how old are you?". asked Meredith as Addison sang along.**

**" Old enough to know a good song, gosh Meredith, please tell me you do know this song?". asked Addison as she pulled out of Meredith's drive way and drove to work.**

**" Actually, I do". said Meredith as she started to sing along. A few minutes later, they were at the hospital and pulling into a carpark. Addison turned the car off.**

**" Hey, I liked that song". laughed Meredith as she got out of the car. Addison pulled her keys out of the ignition and got out. They walked up to the entrence of the hospital and seen Bailey.**

**" Dr Bailey". said Meredith as she tried to get past but Bailey stopped her.**

**" Where have you been? Your atleast and hour later". said Bailey, hands on hips.**

**"Its my fault Miranda. I had a little bit of an accident and Dr Grey helped me". said Addison.**

**" Oh are you alright?". asked Miranda.**

**" Yes Bailey, Im all fine now". said Addison smiling.**

**" Ok then, Grey, whats with your intern?". asked Bailey turning back to Meredith.**

**" What do you mean?". asked Meredith.**

**" Your intern, Dr Green I think, she's locked herself in the intern lockers and no-one can get in". said Bailey.**

**" Oh crap". said Meredith as she went running. Addison and Bailey followed. They got to the intern lockers and found all the interns, the chief, mantinence and heaps of nurses and residents.**

**" Dr Green, it is your resident, please open this door". said Meredith as she put her ear to the door.**

**" I am not comming out". said Amelia.**

**" I am not asking you to, can you just open this door so just I can come in?". asked Meredith. After a few minutes, they heard rustling and then the door opened.**

**" Just you". said Amelia as Meredith slipped in and Amelia closed the door behind her.**

**" Amelia, why are you doing this?". asked Meredith as she sat down on the bench next to her.**

**" I cant handle it. Everyone in this damn hospital knows that jerk raped me. Their always giving me sympathetic looks". said Amelia.**

**" There trying to help you Amelia. There trying to be supportive". said Meredith.**

**" My parents kicked me out because of what happened, I have nowhere to stay". said Amelia teary.**

**" Amelia, listen to me, Im going to help you find somewhere to stay, but for now, your going to book into a hotel, and your not going to work today, your going to go to the hotel and rest, do you understand me?". asked Meredith.**

**" Yes". said Amelia.**

**" Ok, now lets go". said Meredith as she got up of the bench and opened the door. The chief and Bailey had cleared a path while Addison was outside waiting at her car so she could crive them where ever they wanted to go. Meredith gided Amelia out and nodded her thanks to Bailey and the chief. Meredith and Amelia walked out to Addiosn.**

**" Can you drive us to the hotel your staying at?". asked Meredith as they got into the car.**

**" Ok, seatbelts". said Addison as she put the car in reverse and drove to the hotel. They booked Amelia in and then drove back to the hospital.**

**" Thanks Addi, I owe you heaps". said Meredith.**

**" No probs Mer". said Addison.**

**The hospital was pretty quiet for the next few weeks. Addison was telling the chief and Derak about her baby today because she was going to be showing very soon.**

**" Um chief?". asked Addison as she knocked on the door.**

**" Yes? Ah Addison how are you, please come in". said the chief as Addison entered.**

**" Um chief, I need to tell you something". said Addison as she took a seat.**

**" Oh, whats up?". asked the chief.**

**" Im pregnet". said Addison.**

**" Your pregnet, is Derak the father?". asked the chief.**

**" Um, no, Mark is the father". said Addison.**

**" Oh, have you told Derak?". asked the chief.**

**" No, Im planning on telling him after this meeting". said Addison.**

**" Ok then, go tell him". said the chief. Addison left and met Derak in an oncall room.**

**" Derak, I need to tell you something". said Addison as she sat down on the bed.**

**" Ok, whats up?". asked Derak as he sat down next to her.**

**" Im pregnet". said Addison.**

**" Dont you mean we?". asked Derak.**

**" No, it's not yours, it's Marks". said Addison.**

**" ITS WHOS!". yelled Derak.**

**" M-m-marks". stuttered Addison. Derak stormed out of there. Addison sat there crying. A few hours later, Addison went home to her motel. Addison sat on her bed crying until 2 in the morning. Then she grabbed her phone.**

**" Hello?". asked Meredith tiredly.**

**" Do you know how you said you owe me?". asked Addison crying.**

**" Hey hey, Addi, its ok, Im on my way, Ill be there in a few". said Meredith as she hung up. Meredith chucked on her shoes and grabbed a jacket and left. She was still wearing her pjs. She was wearing pink shorts with a tiger on the bottom and her shirt was pink. Meredith ran out and jumped into her millenuim bug and drove to Addison's motel. Meredith walked up the stairs quietly but quickly. She got to Addison's room. The door was unlocked. Meredith let herself in. She found Addison siting on her bed, her head in her pillow crying. Meredith walked over to her and sat on the bed and held Addison until she stopped crying.**

**" I told Derak about the baby". said Addison still crying.**

**" I thought you already told him?". asked Meredith.**

**" No, I was to scared to tell him". said Addison.**

**" So what happend?". asked Meredith.**

**" He went off, he scared the living daylights out of me". said Addison.**

**" Aww Addi". said Meredith as she hugged Addison.**

**" Im so scared Mer, Mark wants to have this baby but I dont know if I can handle it". said Addison as she took her head out of the pillow and layed it on Meredith's arms.**

**" Addi, its ok, Im here for you every single step of the way, and Im positive that Mark is there for you every step of the way aswell". said Meredith stroking Addison's hair.**

**" Thanks Mer". said Addison as she hugged Meredith.**

**" No problem Addi, any time". said Meredith.**

**The next day, when they got to work, everyone knew that Addison was pregnet. Meredith walked into an oncall room and found Derak siting on one of the bunks.**

**" Hey Derak". said Meredith as she went and sat next to him.**

**" Hi, I suppose you know dont you?". asked Derak looking at Meredith.**

**" Yeah I did, Addi told me". said Meredith.**

**" Do you know how I chose Addison over you?". asked Derak.**

**" Yes, what about it?". asked Meredith.**

**" I made the wrong decision, I didnt follow my heart". said Derak.**

**" Meaning what?". asked Meredith.**

**" I love you goddamit, dont you see?". asked Derak.**

**" Yes I love you to". said Meredith as she kissed Derak. Just then Meredith got a page.**

**" Err I got to go, cya". said Meredith as she kissed Derak one last time. Just as she was out the door, she came back again and kissed him.**

**" Cya". said Meredith as she left again.**


	5. Chapter 5

A few months later, Addison was having her baby and she went into labour at 2 in the morning. The hospital rang Meredith.

" Hello?". asked Meredith as she answered sleepily.

" Hi is this Dr Grey?". asked the nurse.

" Yes this is she". said Meredith.

" Hi, Im calling on behalf of Addison Montgomery, she's having her baby and she requests you be here".said the nurse.

" Ok thank you, Ill b there in a minute". said Meredith as she hung up. She turned to the sleeping figure next to her.

" Derak, wake up". said Meredith.

" Huh? Wha?". asked Derak as he opened one eye.

" What time is it?". asked Derak.

" Its two in the morning". said Meredith.

" Errr..why are you waking me up so early?".. asked Derak.

" Addi's having her baby and she wants us there, so get up". said Meredith. Meredith went to get out of bed but she realised she was tangled up with the sheets and as she tried to get up, she fell out of bed.

" Hahaha". laughed Derak.

" Not funny". said Meredith as she got up.

" Im sorry". said Derak in a little boys voice.

" I know". said Meredith laughing. A few mintues later, they were dressed and at the hospital. Everyone was there. Meredith walked into Addison's room to find Addi and Mark.

" mer, thank god your here". said Addison as Meredith and Derak entered.

" Hey I wouldnt miss this for the world". said Meredith as she went over to Addison's side.

" I have to tell you something". said Addison.

" What is it?". asked Meredith.

" Mark and I are getting married". said Addison.

" Aww...congrats Addi". said Meredith as she kissed Addison's forehead.

A few hours later, Addison was ready to have her baby.

" Come on Dr Montgomery, its time to give birth, ok, now, on the count of three, push, ok ready, one, two three". said Dr Hevensworth.

" Ahhhhhhhh". screamed Addison as she pushed.

" I can see its head, ok, one last push come on". said Dr Hevensworth.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh". screamed Addison as she pushed. On her last push, Addison's baby came out.

" Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl". said Dr Hevensworth as he handed Addison her baby. A few minutes later, the others came in.

" Hey Addi, Mark, Baby". said Meredith as she entered. Addison laughed.

" The baby does have a name". said Addison laughing.

" Oh what is it? Please tell me its Meredith?". asked Meredith laughing.

" No sorry Mer, were naming her Allison Jane Sloan". said Mark smiling.

" Oh damit". laughed Meredith. Meredith walked around to the side of the bed with a bag in her hand.

" What have you got?". inquired Addison.

" A little preset for Miss Allison". said Meredith as she handed the present to Addison.

" Can I hold her?". asked Meredith.

" Sure". said Mark as he carefully passed Allison to Meredith.

" Hello sweetie". said Meredith as she cooed at Allison.

" So mummy, what does Ally have?". asked Mark smiling.

" Well, Ally got a pink jumpsuite, pink bib with duckies, a pink dummy, a pink rose smelling teddy and a its a girl balloon". said Addison smiling.

" Thanks guys". said Addison.

" Hey, no problem, anything for this gorgous girl". said Meredith cooing at Allison.

" I need a coffee". said Meredith as she passed Allison to Addison.

" Wanna come Derek?". asked Meredith.

" Yeah sure, we will be right back". said Derek as he and Meredith left hand in hand. As they were waiting for their coffee's, Meredith and Derek sat down at a nere buy table.

" Mer, can I tell you something?". asked Derek.

" Yeah sure, whats up?". asked Meredith.

" I love you". said Derek.

" I know, I love you to". said Meredith.

" No, I mean I really love you". said Derek as he got down on one knee. Unknown to them, Christina and Burke were entering to get a cup of coffee.

" Derek Shepherd, what are you doing?". asked Meredith.

" Meredith Grey, when I seen you in there just then with Addison's baby, I realised I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, so Im asking you now, Meredith Grey, would you do me the honour of becomming Mrs Shepherd?". asked Derek.

" YES". squealed Meredith as she kissed Derek. Christina went running into Addison's room and screamed at the top of her lungs.

" DEREK JUST PROPOSED TO MEREDITH". yelled Christina. Everyone went running into the cafeteria to find Derek kneeling on the ground and Meredith siting on his knee kissing him. Mark helped Addison out of bed and they went into the caferteria.

" Awwww". chorused everyone. Meredith and Derek stopped. They smiled. Meredith went red.

" Oh please dont let us interrupt". said Alex.

" Ok". said Meredith as she kissed Derek again.

" I wasnt being serious". said Alex covering his eyes. They stopped. Meredith got up of Derek's knee and pulled Derek up. They walked over sheepishly to the others. They seen Addison out of bed.

" You get back into your bed missy, you just had a baby". said Meredith. The others laughed. Addison went back to bed.

" Well I am very sorry to cut this short, but I have to go, Ive got to do something". said Meredith.

" Meredith, how can you have something to do, its five in the morning". said Addison.

" I just do, um Derek can you stay here until I come back?". asked Meredith as she grabbed her purse.

" Yeah sure". said Derek as Meredith left.

Meredith walked out to her car and drove to a very familiar place. She drove to the cemetery where her mother was. She got out of her car and walked along the grass towards her mothers grave which she knew very well. She knelt down infront of her mothers grave and arranged the flowers infront of her grave.

" Well mum, its been awhile now, Im getting married. My fiancee's an amazing person mum. You would be proud. He is the best nurosurgeon in the country. I love him. He makes my world light up. When ever I see him, I feel alive. He is an amazing person. I know you would be proud if you were here. Mum, I know your watching over me, but If you could just, send down a sign or something to prove that you actually support me in this". said Meredith. Just then it started to rain.

" Thanks mum". whispered Meredith. Meredith sat there in the rain for awhile. Then she got in her car and drove back to the hospital. When Meredith got to the hospital, it was still raining. Meredith decided to sit outside before going inside. She was only wearing jeans and a top but she was siting in the rain.

" Hey guys, isnt that Meredith out there?". asked Izzi looking out the window.

" I dont know but Im going to go find out". said Derek as he got up and walked down the stairs then went outside and sat on the bench next to Meredith while everyone was watching.

" Mer, why are you out here in the rain?". asked Derek laughing.

" Oh cause its so nice out here". said Meredith.

" Everything alright?". asked Derek.

" Yeah, everything's fine, just been thinking". said Meredith.

" About anything in particular?". asked Derek.

" No, its just". said Meredith as she stopped halfway.

" What is that?". asked Meredith as she seen something over in the pool in the swimming ground. They walked over to it.

" Oh my god, its a little girl, Derek, go get help, Ill get her out, run". said Meredith as Derek left. Meredith took of her jacket and dived in. She swam over to the little girl and held her above water. Meredith held her and swam over to the side and got out. Just as Meredith and the little girl was getting out, Derek and some other nurses came running with a gurney. Meredith placed the little girl carefully on to the gurney and they took of running and wheeling the gurney into emergency.

" Ok we have a little girl, about the age of four, she may have a concussin, lets get her a CAT scan pronto". said Derek as the nurses took the little girl of to get a CAT scan. Derek turned to Meredith who was shivering.

" Mer you need to get out of those freezing wet clothes". said Derek as he handed her scrubs and a blanket.

" Go get changed and go and see Addison". said Derek. Meredith left and got changed. But she didnt go to Addison's room. She wrapped the blanket around her and went up to the room the little girl was going to be taken to. Meredith sat on a seat besdie the bed. The little girl was there. After a little while,the little girl woke up.

" Hi, Im Meredith, whats your name?". asked Meredith.

" Natalie". said Natalie very hoarsely.

" Well Natalie, you have a very beautiful name". said Meredith smiling.

" Fank you, are you Dr Grey?". asked Natalie.

" Yes I am, why do you ask that?". asked Meredith.

" The nurses were saying that a Dr Grey was my superhero". said Natalie smiling.

" Well than, I guess I am, Ill be right back ok sweetie?". asked Meredith.

" Otay". said Natalie. Meredith went out to the nurse's station and grabbed an information sheet.

" Ok, now, I have a few questions to ask you, is that all right?". asked Meredith.

" Yelp". said Natalie nodding her head vigerously.

" Ok, now, what is your full name?". asked Meredith.

" Natalie Ann-Marie Breen". said Natalie very proud.

" Ok Natalie Ann-Marie Breen, how old are you?". asked Meredith.

" Four years and three months old". said Natalie. Just then, Derek walked in.

" Hi there sweetie, can I burrow Meredith for a minute?". asked Derek.

" As long as you bring her back. Meredith is my friend". said Natalie.

" Oh is she? She's my friend to, come on Meredith". said Derek as he took Meredith's hand and guided her outside.

" Her names Natalie Ann-Marie Breen and she's four years and three months old according to missy moo in there". said Meredith smiling.

" Ok then". said Derek as he and Meredith went back inside.

" See. I told you Id bring Meredith back". said Derek as he pocked his tongue out at Natalie. Natalie pocked her's out back. Derek pocked his back out just before he left.

" He's nice". said Natalie.

" He is isnt he. Would you like to meet another of my friends?". asked Meredith as she got up and grabbed the wheelchair.

" Ooo...yes please". said Natalie. Meredith picked Natalie up and put her in the wheelchair and put a blanket over her legs.

" Ok pretend this is a mission, were not suppose to be leaving this room. SHhh". said Meredith. Natalie and Meredith went around corners like James Bond. They made it to Addison's room. Just before they entered.

" We made it over". said Meredith as she pretended to speak into a walkie talkie. Natalie laughed. They entered Addison's room. Addison was holding Ally.

" Hey Addi, Ally". said Meredith as she entered.

" Hi Meredith and co". said Addison.

" Oh right, Natalie, this is one of my good friends Addison and her daughter Allison but we call her Ally. Addi, Ally, this is my new friend Natalie". said Meredith.

" Did you just have a baby?". asked Natalie wide eyed as she stared at Ally.

" Yes I did". said Addison.

" Ohh..awesome...Im going to have a baby when I gets older". said Natalie.

" Thats good". said Meredith as she pushed Natalie closer to the bed and Meredith sat in a chair.

" Do you know what?". whispered Natalie.

" What?". whispered Addison.

" Meredith is my superhero". said Natalie very proudly.

" Oh, is she, why is she your superhero?". asked Addison.

" Oh, haven't you heard?". asked Natalie.

" Heard what?". asked Addison.

" Meredith saved me from drowning. So she's my superhero". said Natalie smiling brightly.

" Well than Superhero is a good word for her then". said Addison. Natalie smiled and nodded.

" Can you stay here with Addison for a minute, I need to call someone". said Meredith as she stood.

" Ok, we can tell secrets". said Natalie smiling. Meredith kissed all three of them on the head and walked out to the nurse's station and called Natalie's parents.

" Hi there, Im Dr Grey, Im calling from Seattle Grace Hospital about your daughter Natalie". said Meredith as the other person answered.

" Yeah so, what did the little brat do now?". asked Mr Breen.

" Excuse me? She didnt do anything, she almost drowned today". said Meredith.

" Yeah sure, She probably did it on purpose for attention, she's an attention seeker". said Mr Breen.

" Daddy can I have a drink of water?". said a little girl on the other end.

" No, now get to bed you little brat". said Mr Breen as he slapped his daughter. Meredith flinched as she heard his hand comming in contact with the little girls face.

" Mr Breen, I think I will call you back when your a little bit more stable". said Meredith as she went to hang up.

" Dont bother. Tell that little brat dont bother comming home". said Mr Breen as he hung up. Meredith stood there staring at the phone for a minute. Then she walked back into Addison's room and sat down on the seat.

" Natalie, can I ask you a question please?". asked Meredith.

" Yup yup, whats up?". asked Natalie.

" Did your daddy ever hit you?". asked Meredith.

" Um...maybe...possibly...will he get in trouble?". asked Natalie.

" Yes, he will, hitting someone is illegal". said Meredith. Natalie started to cry.

" Daddy use to hit us all the time if we did something wrong, or even if we didnt do anything at all". cried Natalie. Meredith picked Natalie up and sat her on her lap.

" Hey, its ok, he is never going to hurt you again". said Meredith as she rocked Natalie. Meredith stared at Addison. Addison had tears in her eyes.

" I promise". said Meredith as she kissed Natalie's head. Natalie cried even more. Meredith looked at Addison and seen the tears in her eyes. Meredith had tears in her own eyes. Meredith picked Natalie up and walked over to the spare bed and layed her down and layed next to her. They went to sleep.

" Ahhh". screamed Meredith as she fell of the bed. Addison woke up suddenly.

" Are you ok? What happened?". asked Addison waking up.

" I fell out of bed. I must of been on the edge". laughed Meredith.

" Oh Meredith". laughed Addison.

" Ouch, my butt hurts". said Meredith as she got up and rubbed her butt.

" Haha". laughed Addison.

" Oh shut up Addi". laughed Meredith. Just then Natalie woke up. She stretched her arms and yawned.

" Good morning". said Meredith.

" Morning". yawned Natalie.

" DO you guys want something to drink?". asked Meredith.

" Um..yeah...cranberry juice please". said Addison.

" Apple juice please". said Natalie.

" Ok, Ill be right back". said Meredith. A few minutes later, Meredith came back with three bottles of juice.

" Here you go guys". said Meredith as she handed them their drinks.

" Thanks". said Addison and Natalie in unision.

" Meredith, can you be my mummy?". asked Natalie as Meredith took a sip. Meredith spat it back in the bottle.

" Sorry?". asked Meredith.

" I want you to my mummy. I love you". said Natalie. Meredith was speachless.

" Um...Well see ok sweetie?". asked Meredith.

" Ok mummy". said Natalie as she went and sat on Meredith's lap. Meredith started to tear. Addison squeezed Meredith's hand reassuring her.


	6. Chapter 6

A few months later, everything was different. Addison and Mark got married. Addison and Meredith have become really close friends. Meredith and Derek are expecting and they've also gotten married and they did end up adopting Natalie.. Burke and Christina have gotten married. Izzie and Alex got married and so did Callie and George. Meredith walked into work with her pregnet belly glowing. Meredith walked into the resident's locker room and get changed. Then she walked over to her interns and she gave them their assignments. Just then, Addison came up with Ally in her arms.

" Hey Mer". said Addison.

" Hey Addi, hey ally sweetie". said Meredith as she scooped Allison out of her mothers arms.

" Hello sweetie". said Meredith as she kissed Allison's forehead.

" WHat you doin up here Addi?". asked Meredtih.

" What? Cant I visit my favourite nuro surgeon?". asked Addison.

" Not unless you wont something". said Meredith laughing.

" Hey". said Addison laughing.

" MUMMY". squealed Natalie as she came running down the hospital halls. But she stopped when she reached Meredith and Addison.

" AUNTY ADDI". squealed Natalie again as she jumped into Addison's arms.

" Hello sweetie". said Addison as she hugged the little girl in her arms.

" How are you?". asked Addison.

" Im good, how are you? Wheres Uncle Mark?". asked Natalie.

" Uncle Mark should be in his office somewhere". said Addison laughing.

" Mummy, can we go see uncle Mark please, pweety please?". asked Natalie.

" Of course sweetie. Im sure Uncle Mark would love to see his favourite niece and his wife and his daughter and his favourite adultorus". said Meredith smiling.

" Mummy, wants an adultorus?". asked Natalie.

" Dont you worry about it sweetie, mummy shouldnt have said it". said Addison shooting dagers at Meredith. Meredith shrugged her shoulders.

" Come on sweeties, lets go see uncle mark". said Meredith as they walked down to Mark's office. Natalie ran into the office.

" UNCLE MARK". squealed Natalie as she ran over to Mark and jumped on his lap.

" Hey pumpkin". said Mark as he kissed his niece.

" Wheres your mummy?". asked Mark.

" Right her with your daughter and wife". said Meredith as she and Addison stepped through the door.

" Hi there". said Mark. Just then Meredith got a page.

" Oh Im sorry guys, Ive got to go, would you's mind look after the terrible one?". asked Meredith referring to her daughter.

" Yes Meredith, we will look after munchkin for you". said Addison.

" Thanks, bye sweetie". said Meredith as she handed Addison Ally.

" Cya sweetie, you be good for Aunty Addi and Uncle Mark ok?". asked Meredith as she kissed Natalie on the head.

" Ok mummy". said Natalie.

" Ok then, Mummy will be back soon". said Meredith as she left. Meredith went into the oncall room that she was paged to.

" Hi there, Im dr Shepherd how can I...". started Meredith as she seen who it was.

" Dr Hampton, what the hell are you doing here?". Meredith.

" Well Dr Grey, that is no way to treat an old friend". said Dr Hampton.

" You, an old friend, haha...you wish". said Meredith.

" Oh look at that. Your all knocked up, whos the father?". asked Dr Hampton stepping closer to Meredith.

" My husband actually, he's Dr Derek Shepherd, we actually have another daughter". said Meredith as she held her ground.

" Well Meredith, you may be pregnet, but you are goddamn sexy". said Dr Hampton as he stepped even closer. Dr Hampton kissed Meredith. She tried to push him of but she couldn't he was to strong. He then rubbed his hand up the inner side of Meredith's thighs going up to her groin.

" Hi you requested another consult?". asked Derek as he entered the on-call room. He seen his wife struggling against some random guy. Derek marched over to him and pulled him of his wife and punched him in the face.

" Now sir, I would kindly ask you to get your filthy paws of my wife". said Derek as he pushed Dr Hampton infront of him. Meredith ran over to Derek and held him.

" Oh thank god". said Meredith as she squeezed Derek.

" Derek this is Dr Hampton, a jerk. He raped one of my interns awhile ago". said Meredith.

" Oh right your that guy". said Derek. Derek smiled at Meredith lightly before he hit him again. Just then the security guards walked in.

" Hi, please take Dr Hampton into custody please". said Derek as the two security guards led him out of the room. Meredith looked at Derek and then she collapsed and cried. A few minutes later, Meredith and Derek walked up to Mark's office. When they entered, Addison and Mark looked at Meredith and Derek. Derek was practically supporting her. Derek sat Meredith down on the lounge. Just then, Izzie walked in.

" Hey Mer, can we". started Izzie but she stopped when she seen the state that Meredith was in.

" Izzie, can you please take Natalie for a walk please?". asked Derek.

" Yeah sure, come on sweetie, lets go get an ice cream". said Izzie as she held her hand out to Natalie. Natalie grabbed Izzie's hand and waved goodbye to her mummy and daddy and aunt and uncle. Meredith sighed. They all sat there in silence.

" Dr Hampton's back". said Meredith.

" What do you mean he's back?". asked Addison.

" He, he's the one that paged. He tried to, he tried to". said Meredith before she started to cry.

" Hey hey Mer, its ok, I promise he is never going to hurt you again. If he does, he has to go through us first". said Addison as she hugged Meredith.

" Thanks Addi". sniffled Meredith.

" Hey no problem, anytime". said Addison.

" Addi, can we talk privatel please?". asked Meredith.

" Yeah sure, Derek, Mark, would you two excuse us for a minute?". asked Addison.

" Yeah sure, were just going to get something to eat". said Mark. Derek was still staring at Meredith. Mark had to drag him out of the room.

" Whats up Mer?". asked Addison.

" If..if Derek hadnt of walked in when he did, I..he..would of raped me". said Meredith as she started to cry.

" Hey hey mer, its ok, I promise he is never going to hurt you ever again". said Addison as she hugged Meredith.

A few months later, Meredith was having her baby. Addison was delievering the baby and Derek was holding her hand.

" Come on mer, just one more push I promise". said Addison who as positioned at the end of Meredith's legs.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH". screamed Meredith as she pushed. Just then, a sudden baby's waile came out. Addison covered the baby in a blanket.

" Congratulations guys. You have a brand-new beautiful baby girl". said Addison as she handed Meredith and Derek their daughter. Addison left to tell the others.

" Hello sweetie". said Meredith as she held her daughter. Meredith had tears in her eyes.

" Mer dont cry". said Derek as he kissed Meredith's head.

" Im not crying, Im just very happy". said Meredith tearfully. Just then, the rest of their friends came in.

" Hey guys, congrats, whats your childs name?". asked Izzie.

" Her name is Danielle Addison Shepherd". said Meredith looking at her daughter.

" Awww...your daughter has Addi's middle name, why doesnt she have ours aswell?". asked Mark.

" Mark, I dont think Danielle Mark Shepherd would suite our little girl". said Meredith laughing. Mark pouted like a little girl than starting laughing. The others joined in as well. Just then, Addison walked in holding her daughter Ally in one arm while holding Natalie's hand with her other hand.

" MUMMY". yelled Natalie as she ran over to her mothers bed.

" Sweetie, this your new sister Danielle Addison Shepherd". said Meredith.

" She has the same name as Aunti Addi, cept Dani's middle name is Aunti Addi's first". said Natalie looking confused.

" Yes sweetie". said Meredith.

" oooo..thats cool...Im going to name my daughter afta mummy". said Natalie nodding her head vigerously.

" Aww..thats cute". said Mark.

" Oh god no, Mark, Addison has made you go all mushy". said Meredith laughing.

" Hey, it wasnt just me, Ally here paid apart of it to". said Addison laughing at Meredith.

" Oh yeah, sure, thats what your telling us". laughed Meredith. The others laughed.

" Mummmyyy?". asked Natalie sweetly.

" Yes sweetie?". asked Meredith smiling at her daughter.

" Can I, pweety pweety please, stay at Aunti Addison's tonight? Pweety pweese?". asked Natalie smiling sweetly.

" Its ok with me, but you have to ask Aunti Addi and Uncle Mark". said Meredith smiling.

" Otay". said Natalie as she walked over to Addison.

" Addi Addi, can I sleep at our house tonight?". asked Natalie.

" Of course sweetie, you just got to make sure its ok with uncle mark". said Addison. Natalie smiled and walked over to Mark.

" UNCLE mark, can I sleep at your house tonight please?". asked Natalie as she emphasized on Uncle.

" Um..let me think about that...ok". said Mark as he picked Natalie up and started to tickle her.

" Dont..please...dont...hehehe...". giggled Natalie.

" Aww...why?..what do you say?". asked Mark.

" Please stop that". giggled Natalie.

" No, you have to say I love you Uncle Mark you rock, your way better than Aunti Addi". said Mark still tickling Natalie.

" I love you Uncle Mark, you rock, Aunti Addi is so much better than you". said Natalie as Mark put her down.

" Hey". said Mark. Natalie giggled and ran ad hid behind Addison.

" Natalie...where are you?? Oh Natalie". said Mark as he went looking for Natalie.

" FOUND YOU". said Mark as he picked Natalie up and tickled her again.

" Oh joy, Im going to have the best night. NOT. Its going to be so loud". said Addison smiling.

" Come on Kidlets, lets go". said Addison.

" Aww but mummy, I want to stay here and play". said Mark talking like a little girl.

" You can go home and play". said Addison.

" Oh booyer, gimme five?". said Mark as he held his hand out to Natalie.

" Booyeah". said Natalie as she high fived Mark.

" Oh god". said Addison. Mark picked Natalie u and put her on his shoulders.

" Say goodbye to mummy and daddy". said Mark.

" Bye mummy, bye daddy". said Natalie as she waved goodbye.

" Bye sweetie, have fun, dont give your aunt and uncle to much grief". said Meredith.

" Oh dont worry Mer, I dont think it will be her who will be giving Addi grief, I think it will be mark giving Addi grief". said Derek laughing. Mark glared at him for a moment than laughed.

" Cya". said Addison as they left. The others left soon after them.

" We have the best family and friends". said Derek as he sat layed down next to Meredith on her bed.

" Yeah, we do, dont we, just to think christmas time, thats going to be a good day". said Meredith.

" Yes, it will be, but not this year. Cause this little one will only be what, how many?". asked Derek.

" Well considering its January, and Christmas isnt until December, she has a little while, but I think she'll be up and crawling by then.". said Meredith.

" Awww...well thats good then". said Derek. Just then, Addison came in.

" Hey Addi, watchu doin? Wheres Mark and Nat?". asked Meredith.

" Oh Mark and Natalie are getting yeld at by Bailey". laughed Addison as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

" Oh god, those two, so whats up?". asked Meredith.

" Ok well...um...how do I say this". asked Addison.

" Well for starters, you open your mouth". started Meredith before laughing.

" Oh shut up Meredith". said Addison as she looked at the ground.

" Ok, Now, seriously, whats up?". asked Meredith.

" Im pregnet". blurted Addison.

" Oh congrats Addi". said Meredith as she pulled Addison closer and hugged her.

" Thanks Mer". said Addison.

" No probs Addi". said Meredith.

" So whens he or she due?". asked Derek.

" Um...bout November". said Addison.

" Aww..this is going to be so awesome". said Meredith.

" Why?". laughed Addison.

" Your having a little girl or a little boy". said Meredith smiling.

" Yeah that to". said Addison.

" MARK". yelled Bailey from outside.

" Oh god, I have to go before they get into more trouble". said Addison smiling.

" Cya's". said Addison as she hugged Derek and Meredith.

" Cya". said Meredith and Derek as Addison left.

" Aww...Addi and Mark are having another little baby". said Meredith.

" AHHHH". screamed Meredith. Addison came running in.

" Mer whats wrong?". asked Addison.

" I...dont know...somethings wrong with my belly". said Meredith. Addison went over and put her hands on Meredith's belly.

" Oh god". said Addison. Addison went down between Meredith's legs.

" Oh god". repeated Addison.

" What is it?". asked Meredith. By this point, Danielle was put back into her crib.

" It seems as thou your having another baby". said Addison.

" Oh god". said Meredith.

" Ok..um...hold on, be right back". said Addison. Addison went to the door and opened it.

" I NEED NURSES IN HERE STAT". yelled Addison. Three nurses came in running.

" Yes?". asked one of the nurses.

" I need you to go set up a crib, and I need to two to go get towels and blankets". instructed Addison. The nurses scattered.

" Ok, now, Mer, this baby wants to come now". said Addison as she slipped a yellow gown on and slipped some gloves on just as the nurses entered with the things. Addison positioned herself at the end of Meredith's legs again.

" Ok, Mer, on the count of three, push, ok, now, one, two three". said Addison.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHH". screamed Meredith on three.

" Ok thats good, I can see the head, one last time Mer, come on, just one last push". said Addison.

" Ok, ok, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh". screamed Meredith just as a babies wail came out.

" Congratulations guys, you have a baby boy". said Addison handing their son to them.

" I have a son?". asked Derek.

" Yes Derek, do you want to see his doodle?". asked Addison laughing.

" Um..no...I believe you". laughed Derek. Just then Mark, Natalie and heaps others pocked their heads in through the door.

" Whats up?". asked Mark.

" Well Mark, I have a beautiful daughter". said Derek.

" And a handsome son". continued Derek.

" You have a son?". asked Mark eyes practically popping out of his head as he stepped in the room.

" Yes thats what I said to". laughed Derek.

" Whats his name?". asked Bailey.

" Um...Damion Thomas Shepherd, after Derek". said Meredith smiling.

" Aww..thats a really nice name". said Mark.

" Yeah, so now, I have two daughters and one son, Mer, ever thought of having another one, so it can be even, preferably a boy?". asked Derek.

" Der, I cant prodict what sex of baby I have". laughed Meredith. The others laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Nine months later, Addison was the one having her second baby. Addison's daughter is now one and abit. Dr Hevensworth was delivering Addison's baby again.

" Ok, now, Addison, on the count of". started Dr Hevensworth.

" I know, I know. On the count of three push". said Addison.

" Addi". said Mark looking at Addison.

" Sorry, keep going". said Addison as she looked down to the ground.

" Its ok, but as you said, on the count of three push". said Dr Hevensworth.

" One, two, three". said Dr Hevensworth.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH". screamed Addison on three.

" Good, I see the head, just one last push". said Dr Hevensworth.

" AHHHHHH". screamed Addison. Just then, a baby's wail came out.

" Congratulations Doctors, you have a beautiful little boy". said Dr Hevensworth as he handed Addison her son. Just then, Meredith, Derek, Natalie, Bailey and the chief entered.

" Congrats guys". said Meredith who was pushing the double pram with Damion and Danielle in it.

" Thanks". said Addison smiling.

" Oh, heres Ally". said Bailey as she handed Allison to Mark.

" So, man, whats the babys name?". asked Derek.

" His name is Jason David Sloan". said Mark smiling proudly.

" Awwww...a little Mark". laughed Meredith.

" Yeah...a little Mark...how good..not". laughed Derek. Mark glared at him then laughed.

" He's a little cutie". said Bailey. The others glared at her.

" WHAT? I can get all mushy sometimes". said Bailey. The others laughed.

" Well Addi, Mark, your little son is very handsome". said Meredith.

" Aunti Addi". said Natalie.

" Yes sweetie?". asked Addison.

" Can I hold him please?". asked Natalie.

" Yeah sure sweetie. Come sit up here". said Addison. Natalie walked over to Addisons bed and sat on her bed.

" Here you go sweetie". said Addison as she handed Natalie Jason. Addison helped her hold him. Then Natalie got up and looked at him.

" He's all slimy". said Natalie walking over to Meredith. Addison laughed.

" Its ok sweetie". said Meredith. Natalie smiled up at Meredith. Meredith smiled down at her.

" Mummy, Im thirstie". said Natalie.

" Are you, well lets go get a drink". said Meredith as she pushed the pram out with the twins in it.

" Come Nat, lets go get a drink". said Meredith as she pushed the pram out of the room with Natalie holding onto the handle. Meredith, Natalie and the twins walked down to the cafeteria where they seen Izzie, Christina, George and Alex. They walked over to them.

" Hey guys". said Meredith as they sat down. Meredith parked the pram between her and the other chair while Natalie sat down on Meredith's lap.

" Hey Mer, Nat, Danielle, Damion". said Izzie in one breath. They laughed.

" Mummy". said Natalie as she looked up at Meredith.

" Ok, you sit here with your brother and your sister and your aunts and uncles, while I get your drink". said Meredith as she picked Natalie up and stood up and placed Natalie back down. Meredith grabbed her purse.

" I'll be right back". said Meredith as she left.

" So, Nat, how does it feel to be an older sister?". asked Izzie.

" It feels good, I help change their nappies". said Natalie smiling.

" Well arent you a good girl". said Alex smiling. Natalie nodded her head.

" Yup yup". said Natalie nodding and smiling.

" Awww..your so cute". said Izzie as she ruffled Natalie's blonde curly locks. Just then Meredith came back.

" Here you go sweetie". said Meredith as she set Natalie's drink down on the table and picked Natalie up and sat down on the chair and then put Natalie on her lap.

" Thank you mummy". said Natalie.

" Your welcomme sweetie". said Meredith as she kissed Natalie's head.

" Awww...that is so cute". said Izzie. The others laughed.

" God Izzie, your very mushy gushy arent you?". asked Meredith laughing.

" Oh shut up". laughed Izzie.

" So hows work?". asked Meredith.

" Yeah its pretty good, your interns have been asking where you are". said Izzie.

" Oh, because Ive been gone for nine months for the twins and to think about stuff?". asked Meredith.

" Yeah thats right". said George.

" Hmmm...well...Im comming back soon, in a few days I think". said Meredith. Izzie smiled. Christina was silent.

" Christina your quieter than usual, Whats up?". asked Meredith.

" Huh?...oh nothing Im fine, I ah...gotta go". said Christina as she left.

" There is something wrong with Yang". said Alex.

" Yeah, there is, I would have to agree". said Meredith noding.

" I'll be right back, can you look after the kids for me? If Im not back, and you guys need to go, just drop them off at Addison's room where Derek will be, ok?". asked Meredith standing up and grabbing her purse.

" Ok". said Izzie.

" Ok, Sweetie, you be good for aunts and uncles, mummy will see soon". said Meredith as she kissed her childrens foreheads. Meredith left and followed Christina. Meredith found Christina in a oncall room crying.

" Christina, why are you hiding in here?". asked Meredith as she entered the oncall room and closed the door behind her.

" Because why would I want to hang around with evil spawn, he smells". said Christina whipping her tears away.

" You know Christina, it is alright cry. Everyone needs to cry every now and then". said Meredith siting down next to Christina on the bed.

" Yeah I know, but I cant cry". said Christina.

" Why not?". asked Meredith.

" Because Im Christina". said Christina.

" So, Im Meredith and I cry". said Meredith.

" Yeah but you dont have a reputation to maintain. You cry all the friggin time over nothing. You cry over a broken nail". said Christina. Meredith looked hurt.

" Im sorry, it's just Im scared". said Christina.

" Of what?". asked Meredith.

" Im pregnet". said Christina.

" Your scared of giving birth?". asked Meredith.

" Huh, no, Im scared because Burke doesnt want to have kids". said Christina.

" Has he actually said that to you?". asked Meredith.

" No but when ever I bring up the word children, he gets all giddy". said Christina.

" Well maybe he thinks he cant have kids". said Meredith. Christina was silent.

" Christina listen to me okay, talk to him about kids. Tell him you having a child". said Meredith. Christina was silent for a minute.

" Ok, I'll do it". said Christina.

" Thats good". said Meredith as she hugged Christina. Christina hugged back.

" Oh god, Im going soft". laughed Christina as she pulled away. Meredith rolled her eyes.

" Oh god, the kids, gotta go, cya, tell Burke". said Meredith as she left. Meredith walked into the cafeteria to find them not there. Meredith walked upto Addison's room to find Natalie bawling her eyes out and Derek, Addison and Mark trying to settle her down.

" Hey baby girl whats wrong?". asked Meredith as she entered. Natalie ran over to Meredith and jumped into her arms.

" He..he's...he's going to hurt me". cried Natalie.

" Whos going to hurt you?". asked Meredith.

" Him". cried Natalie.

" No sweetie, he is never going to hurt you, I will protect you. I promise". said Meredith. Natalie was talking about her father.

" What about Adam?". asked Natalie crying.

" Is he your brother?". asked Meredith.

" Yes, he's my little brother". said Natalie crying.

" I dont know what we can do about him". said Meredith.

" Cant you adopt him like you did me?". asked Natalie. Meredith looked at Derek. Derek nodded.

" We'll see sweetie". asked Meredith..

Meredith picked her cell phone out of her pocket. Meredith dialed Mr Breens number.

" Yeah what do you want?". asked Mr Breen as he answered. Before Meredith could answer, she heard something in the background.

" Daddy, Im hungry, we havent had anything to eat in over a week, what are we having for dinner?". asked a little boy.

" I told you the first time you asked that, I told you if you ask me one more time, your not having dinner for another week". said Mr Breen as Meredith heard a hand come in contact with skin. Meredith flinched.

" Yeah so what do you want?". asked Mr Breen as he turned his attention back to the phone call.

" My name is Dr Shepherd, and it has come to my attention, that your child". said Meredith.

" Adam". mouthed Natalie.

" Adam hasnt come in for his imunisation shots". said Meredith sound very official.

" Yeah so what about it?". asked Mr Breen.

" Your child needs his imunisations or he will die die, its free". said Meredith.

" Fine, whatever, we will be there in a minute". said Mr Breen as she hung up. Meredith turned to Natalie.

" Sweetie, mummy is going to handle this, I promise ok?". asked Meredith.

" Ok". said Natalie.

" Ok, now go to daddy, Im going to sort this mess out". said Meredith she handed Derek Nataliie.

" Meredith what are you going to do?". asked Addison.

" What I should have done along time ago". said Meredith as she headed for the door.

" And that is?". asked Mark.

" Cal social services, be right back". said Meredith as she left. On her way down to the childrens ward, she called social services and told them to come straight away. The social servicer came just before Mr Breen. So Meredith filled the social workerer on the job she had to do. She had to talk to Mr Breen and get heaps of details. Just then they came up. Mr Breen was dragging his sick and tired son along behind him by his wrist.

" Here they are, give them their shots". said Mr Breen as he thrusted Adam towards Meredith.

" Ok, now kids, why dont you come with me, while Dr Angeles here gets your details of your daddy". said Meredith as she held her hand out to Adam. Adam looked at Meredith for a minute then took her hand. Meredith took Adam to an exam room. Meredith examinded Adam and found bruising everywhere. Marks on his kneck, legs, arms. There were straggulation marks on his kneck. Meredith walked out of the door for a minute.

" Dr Angeles, you have a phone call". said Meredith.

" I'll be right back sir". said the social worker, who's name was Dr Angeles for the time being, got up and entered the room. Meredith whispered a few things to her. Then the social worker left again.

" Mr Breen, my name is Mrs Albert, and Im a social worker, Im sorry to say, but your not a very fit parent". said Mrs Albert.

" I dont really care, the kids are brats". said Mr Breen as he left. Meanwhile inside the room.

" So, are you hungry?". asked Meredith. The Adam nodded.

" Ok, lets go get you some lunch". said Meredith as she held out her hand to the Adam. Adam took it cautiously. Meredith and Adam walked down to cafeteria. Meredith and Adam sat down at a table.

" Adam can I ask you a question?". asked Meredith. Adam nodded.

" Did you have a sister called Natalie?". asked Meredith. Adam nodded.

" Have you ever wondered what happened to your sister?". asked Meredith. Adam nodded.

" Would you like me to show you?". asked Meredith. Adam nodded.

" Ok, finish your lunch and I'll take you". said Meredith. Adam put the last part of his sandwhich in his mouth and stood up and held his hand to Meredith.

" Ok Adam, lets go". said Meredith as she picked Adam up and carried him up to Addison's room. She entered. Natalie came running over.

" Adam, your remember your older sister Natalie, well I adopted her". said Meredith as she put Adam down. Adam stared at Meredith for a minute, then stared at Natalie. Then he through his arms around Natalie. Meredith smiled. The kids went running over into a little corner.

" That is really sweet". said Addison smiling.


	8. CHRISTMAS TIME!

Two years later, everyone had their own families. Christina and Burke had two kids. A boy called Nathan and a little girl called Kellie. Alex and Izzie had two little girls called Katherine and Katrina. Callie and George had two boys called Johnny and Jarod. Addison and Mark had three kids. They had Allison, Jason and a little boy called Leo. Meredith and Derek had adopted Adam so they had four kids. Natalie, Adam, Danielle and Damion. It was now their first Christmas all together as a family. It was Christmas Eve and the kids were asleep. The adults were down stairs talking. Addison was next to Mark. Then on her left was Derek and Meredith.. Then on Meredith's left was Alex and Izzie. Then next to Izzie was George and Callie.. Then next to Callie was Burke and Christina who also was on Marks right.

" Do you want to play spin the bottle?". asked Alex.

" Err...Alex, what would make you think I would ever consider kissing you for starters?". asked Christina.

" I dont mean the kissing one, I mean, like, who ever spins the bottle, and who ever it lands on, they have to tell us what they first thought of them". said Alex.

" That is so gay". said Addison as she snuggled closer to Mark.

" Oh you dont want to play because you know everyone will call you Satan". said Alex.

" Dont need to, heard it all before". said Addison smiling.

" Lets just tell each other secrets or something". said Izzie.

" Fine, whatever, but your starting". said Addison.

" Ok, fine, Alex and I had sex in the chiefs office". said Izzie.

" IZZIE". said Alex.

" What? There all going to find out sooner or later, now go Alex". said Izzie.

" Izzie is a tiger in bed". said Alex.

" ALEX". squealing Izzie.

" What? You revealed that, so I revealed that". said Alex.

" Fine whatever, go Callie". said Izzie.

" George broke the bed one time while having sex". said Callie smiling. George went red.

" Oh just go George". said Alex.

" Callie likes to wear my underwear".said George.

" Oh my god, cant you people be at least clean, eww...to much information, way to much information, now go Burkey". said Christina a little bit tipsy.

" I once stole something from a shop". said Burke.

" Go Christina". said Mark.

" I crashed my mothers car into the creek". said Christina. The others laughed.

" I wouldnt doubt it". said Addison laughing.

" Go Mark". said Derek.

" Um...I got caught havung sex by my mum". said Mark. The others stared at him for a minute then laughed.

" Go Addi". laughed Derek.

" I once accidently blew up the science block in school". said Addison.

" Go Shep". said Burke.

" I once caught my parents having sex, eww...sight ruined my life". said Derek.

" Go Meredith". said Alex. Meredith was staring off into space. Didnt even here them talking to her.

" Earth to Meredith?". said Christina waving the tequila bottle in front of her face.

" Huh wha?". asked Meredith as she broke out of her concentration face.

" Its your turn to spill a secret". said Christina taking another sip of the tequila bottle hiccuped in the process. Meredith stared at them for a minute.

" I caught my mother having sex with the chief, who wants another drink?". asked Meredith as she got up and walked into the kitchen. Addison followed. She was probably the only one not drunk.

" Mer you ok?". asked Addison as she entered.

" Yahuh, just brought back really bad memories, Im fine". said Meredith smiling reassuringly.

" Ok, now, grab your drink and lets get back out there, oh and can you hand me a blueberry cruiser please?". asked Addison.

" Yeah sure". said Meredith as she grabbed two cruisers and handed one to Addison and kept one to herself. They left the kitchen together.

" Lets play a different game". said Addison as she and Meredith entered.

" How about cards?". asked George pulling a stack of cards out.

" Ok, but we decided on what the winner gets tomorrro". said Meredith.

" Ok, but its boys verses girls". said Mark. They all hoped into their arrangements. Callie was first on the girls, then Izzie, then Addison, then Meredith and then Christina. Then on the boys, there was George, Alex, Mark, Derek and then Burke so they were facing their wives.

A few hours later, at the end of their last winning deciding game, it was time to show their cards.

" Come on Girls, show us what you got?". asked Alex.

" Age before beauty". said Addison as she flicked her hair back. The girls laughed. The guys showed them their cards. Their highest was a straight flush.

" Shit". cursed Meredith.

" Awww come on now, cant be that baad, show us your cards". said Derek. They showed them their cards. The highest was a full house.

" Aww...I guess we won". said Mark.

" Oh what about Meredith?". asked Addison indicating to her left.

" What about her?". asked Mark.

" She hasnt shown her cards yet". said Addison.

" But she said shit, so it musnt be that good". said Mark. Meredith smirked.

" Wouldnt count on it". Meredith smiled as she layed down her cards.

" A royal flush beats a straight flush, doesnt it?". smiled Meredith innocently.

" Oh yeah, go Mer". said Addison as she high fived Meredith.

" Mer, where are we all sleeping?". asked Burke who was supporting Christina.

" Um...Im not sure...Um...you and Christina can sleep in the second spareroom, um George you and Callie are in your old room, Alex and Izzie are in Izzie's old room, and um...Addison and Mark can sleep on a matress in my room. Which Derek will gladly get". said Meredith smiling at Derek.

" Oh will I now?". asked Derek.

" Yup". said Meredith as she kissed Derek.

" MUMMY". yelled someone from upstairs. Meredith walked up the stairs to where all the kids were sleeping.

" Whats wrong sweetie?". asked Meredith as she entered.

" I just need to go to the toilet". said Danielle as she went running over to Meredith.

" Oh and I suppose you want me to take you?". asked Meredith as she picked her up.

" Yup".. smiled Danielle. Meredith walked into the bathroom and put Danielle on her little potty. She went and then ran back to bed. Meredith walked down the stairs to find everyone in bed. Meredith walked into her bedroom to find the matress up there on the ground all made up. Addison and Mark were already in it. Addison was on the side closest to the bed and Mark was on the other side. Derek was already in the bed on the other side, the side not closest to Addison which was his side. The side closest to Addison was Meredith's side. Meredith grabbed her pjamas and went into the bathroom and got changed. She put her dirty clothes in the clothes basket and put her pj's on and then went and slipped into bed.

" Nite guys". said Meredith as she turned on her side towards Addison. It was two o'clock in the morning and Meredith was still awake. By their breathing, she could tell Derek, Mark and she thought Addison was asleep. Just then the phone went off. Meredith grabbed it off the hook and answered it before it could wake the others up.

" Hello?". asked Meredith tiredly.

" Hi um, Merry Christmas, Im very sorry to call, but this is Dr Evansworth, I am very sorry to call at this moment, but I have some very sorry news". said Dr Evansworth.

" Um...what is it?". asked Meredith as she sat up. Addison was awake. She sat up.

" Its about your father. He has had a stroke. He has passed away. I am very sorry for your loss. Pleaase accept my condolences". said Dr Evansworth before he hung up. Meredith hung up. She stared at the phone for a minute then through the phone at the wall which woke Derek and Mark up. Meredith jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs and ran outside into the snow. She started to cry. Addison ran after her. She told Derek and Mark to wait there. Addison ran down the stairs after Meredith. Addison ran outside into the snow. Addison seen Meredith crying. Addison ran over to Meredith and hugged her.

" Whats wrong? What happened?". asked Addison.

" My dad..he's dead". cried Meredith. Addison hugged her.

" Hey its ok". said Addison as she hugged her. They stayed like that for hours. They went inside at 6. So they were outside for four hours. Addison and Meredith sat on the lounge with the blanket wrapt around them siting in front of the fire. Meredith layed her head on Addison's shoulder. Just then, everyone came down stairs.

" Merry Christmas guys". said Izzie as she came down the stairs. Meredith sat up and looked up at her.

" Merry Christmas guys". snifled Meredith. Meredith's kids came running down the stairs and jumped onto her lap.

" Whats wrong mummy, why are you crying?". asked Natalie as everyone turned to look at them.

" Oh Im fine, Im just very happy". lied Meredith.

" Ok, now, kids, find a spot in the loungeroom and sit". said Meredith. All the kids followed instructions.

" Ok, now um, your parents are going to give you your presents from them, then when you go home, you will get your presents from santa". said Meredith. A few hours later, the kids had opened all their presents and was playing with their toys.

" MUMMY MUMMY". cried Meredith's kids as they came running over.

" Whats up sweeties?". asked Meredith who was siting on the lounge still next to Addison.

" We have something for you". said Natalie. Natalie handed Meredith a bag. Meredith opened the bag to find a photoframe and a box. In the photo frame was a picture of Natalie, Adam, Danielle, Damion, Meredith and Derek all covered with mud from a couple of months ago. They had gone for a walk and had fallen over and go all muddy.

" Awwww...where did you get this?". asked Meredith.

" Well, we memberred that somebody tookkeed a picture". said Danielle smiling.

" Aww...thanks guys". said Meredith as she hugged her kids.

" Open the box". cried Damion. Meredith opened the little box to find a locket. Inside the locket, was a picture of her family at their recent family christmas photo. Then on the other side was a picture of her kids.

" Oh..thans guys, its beautiful". said Meredith as she kissed and hugged her kids.

" YOUR WELCOME". cried her children in unision as they went running over to their toys.

" Oh and Addi, I gots u a gift". said Meredith as she got up of the lounge and went over to the tree and got a box and walked back over to the lounge and sat back down next to Addison.

" Merry Christmas". said Meredith as she handed Addison her gift.

" Aww..thank you". said Addison as she opened up the box. Inside the box, was two other little boxes. Addison opened the bigger box first. Inside was a gift voucher. It was a day at the spa. It included a pedicure, manicure and her hair and make-up done. It was for a place called ' Var Bon Te', it was the most expansive place.

" Oh my god, Mer, thank you". said Addison as she hugged Meredith.

" No problem, now open the other one". said Meredith smiling. Addison grabbed the other box and opened it. Inside the box, was a necklace with a locket in it. Addison opened the locket. Inside the locket, was a picture of Meredith and Addison together in the spa.

" Oh mer". said Addison. On the other side there was writing.

Dear Addi Montgomery,

I love you so much Addison, you are like my sister, you mean the world to me,

here is a locket, I hope you will cherish it forever.

Love always Meredith XoXo...friendship and love for longtime.

Read the message.

" Aww thank you Mer". said Addison tearfully as the doorbell rang. Derek got up and answered it. It was the chief and his wife Adelle and Bailey and her husband. They walked into the lounge room.

" Merry Christmas Everyone". said the chief as he entered.

" Merry Christmas Chief". said everyone. The chief walked over to Meredith.

" Merry Christmas Grey". said the chief as he handed Meredith a present.

" Thanks Chief". said Meredith as she opened up the present. The present was a photo frame. It was the picture of the Christmas party just gone. Everyone was in it. Christina, Burke, Addison, Mark, Bailey, her husband, Chief, Adelle, Alex, Izzie, George, Callie, Meredith, Derek and all their kids. On the back of the photo frame, ingraved was a msg.

Our seattle grace family, what a family we are. Remember the family that you will always have. Meredith read the msg over and over again. Then she got up and cried and ran up into her bedroom. Addison followed. Addison entered.

" Meredith are you okay?". asked Addison as she went over to the bed. Meredith was lieing face down and crying. Addison layed her head down on Meredith's shoulder.

" Yeah, I will be. Did you read what the msg said?". asked Meredith as her head was still in the pillow.

" No, what did it say?". asked Addison.

" It said, Our Seattle Grace Family, what a family we are. Remember the family that you will always have". said Meredith crying.

" Whats so bad about that?". asked Addison.

" I always thought that my mum, dad, Derek and the kids were my family. But when I read that, I relised that I have more than that. I have my Seattle Grace family. When mum died, I had you guys. When Dad died, I still had you guys, but only you know. Addi, Im so scared. Everyone I love is dieing". said Meredith crying.

" Hey Mer, its ok, you will never lose us. I love you. Mer, your like my little sister. You will never ever loose me. I promise". said Addison.

" Thanks Addi". said Meredith as she sat up and hugged Addison.

" No probs Mer, anytime, what are big sisters for?". asked Addison as she smiled.

" haha". said Meredith.

" Oh, I have a present for you to". said Addison as she got up and went and got a box out of her over night bag. She walked back over to the bed.

" Here". said Addison as she handed Meredith the box.

" Thanks Add". said Meredith as she opened the box. Inside the box, there was a gift voucher. It was a day at the spa. It included a pedicure, manicure and her hair and make-up done to.

" Hahaha..Addi...we both got gift vouchers for the same place. Hehe..lol..were twins..lol". said Meredith.

" Now, open the other thing". said Addison smiling. Inside the little box was a bracelet. It had a locket. Inside the locket was picture of Addison and Meredith. They playing in the sand with their swimmers on. On one side of the locket, there was a msg.

Dear Mer,

Hey Mer, your like my little sister, I love you forever.

Friends and sisters forever.

Love always, Addi XoXo.

" Aww...Addi, thank you. You got me what I got you, hehe, were the same". said Meredith. Meredith held her hand out to Addison.

" Can you do the braclet up please?". asked Meredith.

" Of course". said Addison as she did it up.

" Come on Mer, we have to go back down stairs". said Addison as she stood up and held her hand out to Meredith. Meredith smiled at her then grabbed it and Addison pulled her up.

" Come on, we have to make Christmas lunch". said Meredith as she ran out the door and ran down the stairs closely followed by Addison. They laughed all the way down. They got to the bottom of the stairs.

" Hey guys everything all right?". asked Izzie as they came down the stairs.

" Ya huh, everythings fine, Ill tell ya's later". said Meredith as she smiled at Izzie.

" MUMMY MUMMY". yelled Danielle as she came running over with Allison, Addison's daughter.

" Whats up sweetie?". asked Meredith as she kneeled down infront of her daughter.

" Look what all gave me". said Danielle as she showed Meredith her dolly.

" Well, isnt she a cutie". said Meredith smiling.

" Yup, I named her..Princess". said Danielle.

" Aww..well thats a very pretty name, well if you will excuse me, mummy needs to go start making the lunch, why dont all you kids go out and play". said Meredith.

" YAY". yelled all the kids as they ran outside.

" DONT FORGET YOU SCARVES AND YOUR JACKETS". yelled Meredith. All the kids came running back in and put their warm clothes on. All the adults laughed.

" So Mer, do you want to tell us what happened?". asked Izzie.

" My father passed away this morning. He had a stroke". said Meredith.

" Oh Mer, I am so very sorry". said Izzie as she went over and hugged Meredith.

" Thanks Izz". said Meredith. Just then the phone went off.

" Ill get it". said Meredith.

" Hello, Merry Christmas to whoever this is". said Meredith. The others laghed.

" Merri berry?". asked the stranger.

" Pandi pari?". asked Meredith.

" AHHHH". squealed Meredith and the other person.

" Merry Christmas Meredith". said the stranger.

" Merry Christmas Amanda". said Meredith.

" So how are the kids?". asked Amanda.

" The kids are great, what about you, how are you?". asked Meredith.

" Im good, I have a husband and two beautiful girls". said Amanda.

" Well, congratulations. I have an amazing husband, two girls and two boys, and I have an amazing family". said Meredith as she looked at her friends.

" So hows the amazing Ellis Grey?". asked Amanda.

" Um..she died a few years ago". said Meredith.

" Oh Im sorry, how did your father take it?". asked Amanda.

" Oh um he died this morning". said Meredith.

" Oh, I am very sorry Merri". said Amanda.

" Thanks Panda, well I am very sorry, but I best be off". said Meredith.

" Cya Merri Berri". said Amanda.

" Cya Panda Pari". said Meredith as she hung up.

" Time to make lunch". said Meredith as she headed into the kitchen. She put the pork in the oven just as Addison entered.

" I know how you feel Mer". said Addison.

" You do, how do you know?". asked Meredith.

" My father died of a stroke as well". said Addison.

" Oh Addi, I am very sorry". said Meredith as she hugged Addison.

" Thanks Mer". said Addison tearfully.

" No probs sis, anytime". laughed Meredith.

Guess what?...He's baaaakkkk...Dr Hampton is back...and crueler than EVER...stay tuned..


End file.
